That's Okay
by unfinishe
Summary: Her own personal little Brambleclaw. Tawnypelt's thoughts on Brambleclaw throughout her life. Songfic. Rewrite up!
1. Original Version

**That's Okay**

**A/N: This is my first songfic, so if it sucks, sorry. Anyway, it's about Tawnypelt and how she sees Brambleclaw throughout her life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, and I don't own That's Okay. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, and That's Okay belongs to the Hush Sound.**

Tawnykit couldn't speak, but she could see, and she could see her mother looking down at her. She could see her brother next to her. Bramblekit…

_You were a child who was made of glass_

_You carried a black heart passed down from your dad_

_If somebody loved you they'd tell you by now_

_We all turn away when you're down_

Tawnykit could see the way Fireheart looked at Brambleclaw. There was fear in his eyes. Fear of what? Fear of Bramblekit? Or what he might become?

_You want to go back to where you felt safe To hear your brother's laughter_

_To see your mother's face_

_Your childhood home is just powder white bones_

_And you'll never find your way back_

Tawnypaw stared in shocked amazement at Fireheart. How could their father be a traitor?! It was impossible! But it explained the looks Fireheart gave Bramblepaw. He and Tigerstar looked exactly alike…

_And when you're gone, will they say your name?_

_And when you're gone, will they love you the same?_

_If not, that's okay_

_If not, that's okay_

Tawnypaw couldn't take it anymore! The looks, the sneers, the glares, the frightened eyes – all of it directed at Bramblepaw. It wasn't fair! He hadn't done anything wrong! He wasn't Tigerstar! Bramblepaw couldn't be blamed for Tigerstar's mistakes!

She was leaving.

_You are broken and callow_

_Cautious and safe_

_You are boundless and beauty with fright in your face_

_Until someone loves you, I'll keep you safe_

_But like them, I will give you away_

Tawnypelt snarled. She didn't need Tigerstar. And neither did Brambleclaw. Why couldn't he see that? Tigerstar was twisting Brambleclaw around his paw. Her brother was going against everything Tawnypelt believed in. He was going to _become_ Tigerstar.

_And when you're gone, will they say your name?_

_And when you're gone, will they love you the same?_

_If not, that's okay_

Tawnypelt curled her tail around the kits. She had already named the little tabby, but a voice whispered in the back of her mind. _'Will you condemn him to Brambleclaw's life?'_

Tawnypelt ignored the voice and pulled Dawnkit, her daughter, closer. Tigerkit would be to Dawnkit what Brambleclaw was to her.

Her own personal little Brambleclaw.

_And when you're gone, will they say your name?_

_And when you're gone, will they love you the same?_

_Oh, when you're gone, we won't say a word_

_But you know, that's okay_

_Don't you know that's okay_

**A/N: How was it? If it sucked, PLEASE tell me so I can do something to make it better. If you liked it, PLEASE tell me so I don't feel stupid.**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	2. Rewrite

**That's Okay**

**A/N: Okay, this is the rewrite. Tell me if its any better than the original.**

Tawnykit couldn't speak, but she could see, and she could see her mother looking down at her. She could see her brother next to her. Bramblekit… She would love him forever, no matter what. No matter what anyone said. Sometimes she saw a bright ginger tom come in. He was scared of Bramblekit; she could see it in every way he moved, in everything he did. _'I'll protect you Bramblekit,'_ she thought. _'Forever. I promise.'_

_You were a child who was made of glass_

_You carried a black heart passed down from your dad_

_If somebody loved you they'd tell you by now_

_We all turn away when you're down_

Tawnykit could see the way Fireheart looked at Bramblekit. There was fear in his eyes. Fear of what? Fear of Bramblekit? Or what he might become? How could Fireheart be afraid of them when they had such a brave warrior of a father? Brambleclaw would be just as good as their father; Tawnykit could feel it deep inside her.

_You want to go back to where you felt safe To hear your brother's laughter_

_To see your mother's face_

_Your childhood home is just powder white bones_

_And you'll never find your way back_

Tawnypaw stared in shocked amazement at Fireheart. How could their father be a traitor?! It was impossible! But it explained the looks Fireheart gave Bramblepaw. He and Tigerstar looked exactly alike… But no! Tigerstar was a great warrior, and the leader of ShadowClan! Surely ShadowClan wouldn't accept him if he was a traitor!

_And when you're gone, will they say your name?_

_And when you're gone, will they love you the same?_

_If not, that's okay_

_If not, that's okay_

Tawnypaw couldn't take it anymore! The looks, the sneers, the glares, the frightened eyes – all of it directed at Bramblepaw. It wasn't fair! He hadn't done anything wrong! He wasn't Tigerstar! Bramblepaw couldn't be blamed for Tigerstar's mistakes! He hadn't done what Tigerstar had. He hadn't done anything like what Tigerstar had done! And Tawnypaw was blamed too. They hadn't done anything, and they were still blamed for their father's mistakes. This was all over.

She was leaving.

_You are broken and callow_

_Cautious and safe_

_You are boundless and beauty with fright in your face_

_Until someone loves you, I'll keep you safe_

_But like them, I will give you away_

Tawnypelt snarled. She didn't need Tigerstar. And neither did Brambleclaw. Why couldn't he see that? Tigerstar was twisting Brambleclaw around his paw. Her brother was going against everything Tawnypelt believed in. He was going to _become_ Tigerstar. Was he _stupid?_ He was as bad as Hawkfrost! As bad as Tigerstar himself! Tawnypelt didn't need Tigerstar, and she didn't need Brambleclaw either.

_And when you're gone, will they say your name?_

_And when you're gone, will they love you the same?_

_If not, that's okay_

Tawnypelt curled her tail around the kits. She had already named the little tabby, but a voice whispered in the back of her mind. _'Will you condemn him to Brambleclaw's life?'_

Tawnypelt ignored the voice and pulled Dawnkit, her daughter, closer. Tigerkit would be to Dawnkit what Brambleclaw was to her. Her protector, her link, her best friend. Bonds like theirs had been forged before, but they were broken. Squirrelpaw left on the journey to sun-drown place, Feathertail died, and Tawnypelt had left for ShadowClan. But Tigerkit wouldn't leave. Tigerkit would hurt Dawnkit. He would be her best friend.

Her own personal little Brambleclaw.

_And when you're gone, will they say your name?_

_And when you're gone, will they love you the same?_

_Oh, when you're gone, we won't say a word_

_But you know, that's okay_

_Don't you know that's okay_

**A/N: How was the rewrite?! You have to tell me! I know it sucked before… Also, I HATE BRAMBLECLAW BUT LIKE TAWNYPELT. If I seem like Brambleclaw lover, I'm not. Review!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


End file.
